Memories
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Udonna shares a funny story about her sister with Clare. Set during Gatekeeper I.
1. Chapter 1

_Memories_

Udonna quickly teleported herself to the log where her niece, Clare, was moping about the unexpected revelation that had occurred earlier that afternoon. "Thank goodness I found you! What are you doing out here by yourself?" the older woman asked. "It isn't safe."

Clare squirmed uncomfortably and mumbled, "Nothing."

Having raised her niece for the past twenty years, Udonna realized that Clare was still upset. "I don't blame you for being upset with me…"

Clare interrupted, "Being the Gatekeeper is my legacy. You can't keep this power from me forever, Udonna."

Udonna nodded softly. "I know. But you aren't ready…"

Clare huffed and muttered, "I understand. You don't think I can handle it because I'm bumbling and incompetent and clumsy…"

"Exactly as your mother was," Udonna said with a laugh.

"But I thought she was a great sorceress," Clare stated, feeling very confused.

"Oh, she was, but not at first," Udonna clarified.

"In fact, she blew up our cottage quite a few times trying to get her spells right," Udonna continued.

Clare's eyes widened and Udonna murmured, "One time does particularly stick out in my mind, but that might be because I got my first kiss right after she blew up the cottage and then we had a huge pillow fight at Leanbow's cottage."

Clare giggled and asked, "Tell me the story, please, Udonna?"

Udonna smiled and nodded. Then she began the story.

"_It was a few weeks before Christmas and everyone was decorating and getting ready for the holiday. I was finishing up my own holiday preparation. I glanced up when I heard someone say, 'There's been a fire! Someone get the blue Mystic!' I watched the blue Mystic take off and murmured, 'Don't turn right. Don't turn right.' Of course, she turned right. I dropped my items and took off running after her. The red Mystic grabbed my arm and said, 'Udonna, don't!' I whirled and snapped, 'Leanbow, my sister is back there and I'm not leaving her!' He nodded and said, 'I'll go with you.' I nodded gratefully, too concerned about Niella to actually care or notice what he was saying. We raced to where the cottage was and I saw Niella standing and glaring at the blue Mystic. I ran over to her and threw my arms around her neck. Niella rubbed my back and murmured, 'Calm down, Udonna.' Leanbow took Niella aside and murmured, 'Niella, you've got to be careful. Please stop blowing up the cottage! It's going to drive Udonna crazy.' 'She doesn't need to worry about me,' Niella muttered. 'I'm older. It's my job to worry about her and to protect her.' Leanbow nodded and said, 'I'll see if you two can stay at my house. You two can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor.' I looked at Niella and she reluctantly nodded. 'Thank you, Leanbow,' she murmured. 'Just don't blow up my cottage!' he added, laughing. She scowled and snapped, 'Let it go, Leanbow!' He laughed and I walked over to my sister, feeling scared. She ruffled my hair and we all went to Leanbow's house. Leanbow and I paused awkwardly at the door. We glanced up and Niella snickered. 'Look who's stuck under the mistletoe,' she muttered. We glared at her and, after Leanbow kissed me, he murmured, 'I love you, Udonna.' I murmured, 'I love you, too, Leanbow.' Then I turned to Niella. 'You blew up the cottage on purpose because you knew someone had hung mistletoe in Leanbow's doorway and that if you blew up the cottage again he'd let us stay with him and that if I got caught under the mistletoe with him, we'd kiss!' I snapped. She giggled and said, 'Partially guilty, but you two are also just too stubborn to admit that you like each other and I figured getting stuck under the mistletoe would be a good boost for your romantic relationship.' Leanbow and I looked at each other and then at the floor, blushing furiously. 'I'm so going to get you for this, Niella,' I vowed, glaring at my sister. She laughed and we dropped our things on Leanbow's bed. She glanced at me and I glared at her. Grabbing a pillow off his bed, she swung it and hit me in the face. I snatched the other pillow and we began hitting each other with the pillows and giggling. Leanbow knocked and we looked at each other and nodded. We hid the pillows and I murmured, 'Come in.' He grinned and entered the room and stared at us. 'What happened?' he asked, cautiously. '__**She**__ started it!' Niella and I both pointed at each other. He laughed and said, 'I'm glad you two have worked out your disagreement. Now, the green Mystic is working on supervising the rebuilding of your cottage. You'll be moving back sometime in the next two weeks.' We nodded and after he left the room, Niella and I looked at each other, and then curled up together, laughing happily, as two sisters should."_

After she finished her story, Udonna said, "I promised your mother I would protect you. And I've tried my best to keep that promise."

"And you have," Clare said, smiling and crying. "I couldn't have asked for a better protector…or a better aunt."

Udonna smiled and, touching Clare's hand, murmured, "Someday you'll be ready to take on your mother's legacy… But not today."

Clare nodded.

_The End_


	2. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
